


Falling in Love

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, literally those are it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: She always loves his voice.





	

  The melody of the song soothed her heart.  
  
  “And one…” He slid to the left. “And two…” He slid to the right. Left hand cupping her right, Zen carefully moved one step backwards and urged her to follow the steps. “That’s it, sweetheart!” Pride bloomed as magnificent colours in his cheeks, he leaned closer and pecked her forehead. “God, I swear, the more I look at you, there more I feel as if an angel is dancing in my arms.”  
  
  A snicker gulped down behind pursed lips once he felt a soft pat on the chest.  
  
  “Ha ha.” Blandly she replied, head cocked slightly and tongue jutted out. Her left hand went back to his right shoulder, slim fingers then traced straight to the side of his neck. “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”  
  
  His eyes closed ever since he pulled her for a slow dance – because by God he knew, if he looked at her face at such a close proximity, he would just lose it and kiss her silly – Zen nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. “Oh I’m very sure, my angel.” Slowly he took a breath, inhaling the sweet, tempting scent that curled knots in his stomach. “Very, very sure…” Deft fingers cupped neatly between her slim ones, he tugged her closer before sliding a step to the left.  
  
  “You smell very nice, by the way.” Warm lips peppered the soft strands of deep brown hair. “It makes me want to eat you…” Warm lips pulled a cheeky smirk at the sound of her laughter.  
  
  “Later.” Her reply was short, yet tone echoed with desire that easily tempted him so. Right hand squeezing his left, she took slid one foot back before following his steps to the right. “For now, can I have one request from oppa?”  
  
  _Ba-dump!_ God, she knew just how to turn his knees into jelly. “Anything for my beautiful angel.”  
  
  Cherry pink lips curved a smile. “Sing for me.”  
  
  Crimson eyes finally snapped open, gaze fixated on the images behind her while lips still brushed her hair. “Hmm…?” Pulling back slightly, he finally looked down at the petite brunette. “But my dear, the song playing right now already has a singer.”  
  
  Ah, it truly was a mistake to open his eyes.  
  
  Her pout was enticing, alluring. Her eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotizing.  
  
  “Pretty please…?” Her voice was heart-stopping, addicting.  
  
  He almost faltered on his steps. “Alright, alright!” Strained laughter croaked out due to sheer nervousness, Zen tilted his head high and faked a cough. Eyelids fluttered shut, he mentally counted to three in hopes that his heart would calm down for now.  
  
  That didn’t work, so he tried counting to ten next.  
  
  “Oppa…?”  
  
  God, save him.  
  
  His right hand that rested on her back twitched out of reflex, palms pressed her body once until she had to tip slightly against his chest. The heels of her shoes clinked softly. The simple press of her breast against his body merely increased the rapid beat of his howling heart.  
  
  He often wanted to laugh at just how enamoured he was with her.  
  
  “Okay,” he simply replied, crimson eyes focused on the look of confusion she now wore. Trembling lips quivering a dumb laugh, Zen took a deep breath before leaning closer to her right ear.  
  
  “Oh, shall I stay…” His voice as smooth as satin, Zen whispered lovingly. “Would it be a sin…” Left hand squeezed her right. “Oh, if I…can’t…help…” Right hand gingerly traced up her back. “Falling in love…with…you…” Warm breath caressed her ear, prickling her skin and popping a few meek giggles from the ticklish feeling.  
  
  His smile grew wider.  
  
  “Like a river flows…” In a blink, he pulled back and twirled her around. More laughter rang inside the living room. More heat rushed straight to the beautiful shape of his face. “Surely to the sea…” After one spin, he lowered his left hand and pulled her back into his embrace. “Darling, so it goes…” Without hesitation, he kissed her flushed cheek. “Some things…” Then the corner of her left eye. “Are meant to be…” Then down the side of her giggling mouth.  
  
  His heart melted so easily for her. “Take…my hand…” Heart whole life belonged entirely to her. “Take my whole…life…too…”  
  
  Another breath inhaled and kept briefly inside his lungs, Zen finally stopped in his steps and pulled back slightly. The sudden action caught her off guard, once again causing her to look at him with a single eyebrow raised in silence.  
  
  His smile was the sweetest smile she had ever saw.  
  
  “Oh, for I…” He leaned closer. “…can’t…” And closer. “…help….” Until finally, with both their eyes slowly shut, “…falling in love…” and his voice wavered slightly, “with…you.” Zen pressed a long, lingering, loving kiss to her pink, parted lips.  
  
  The melody of her giggles soothed his heart.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> coz my friend gave me fluffy zen hcanons n fanart so me. being the mush tht i am. just have to indulge myself in this lmao.


End file.
